VampT-k
by VampireKina
Summary: Takeru and Kina are two children living in the shadows of our dimension and fighting demons who seek an evil goal. Takeru is of human dissent but Kina's mother is a demon, they must fight the evil to their last breath and protect the secrets of the night. But with evil getting more active can they stop the truth from being revealed. Not sure were this is going so T too be safe.


VampT-K TRILOGY

The night air was cool, the moon was full and bright and the wind rustled the leaves of the forest trees. In a small clearing surrounded by huge trees and thorny bushes a young boy struggled to his feet, the boy was tall with blond hair and pale skin with canines slightly too sharp for a normal full blood human. Towering above the boy was a creature, the creature was humanoid, bulky and slow but very strong. The only way it could've landed an attack on this boy would be if he took him by surprise.

"hmf you are defeated, I expected more from you considering the blood you have inside you Takeru but you'll die now, alone" grumbled the creature.

Tk listened to the air currents and the movement of the trees, and couldn't help but giggle slightly at what he heard. "I'm not alone" he looked up to the top of a nearby tree. "Care to come out of the shadows now Kina" quiet laughter was heard " can't get anything by you huh Takeru", the voice said as the figure of a girl a few years older than Tk stepped forward into the light. "how's y' neck" Tk groaned "good for now but I'm guessing you know what I'm gonna ask". " lets kill this son of a bitch" Kina said with a smile as the moonlight shone off her dark hair. Tk nodded and Kina hit the ground running and sprinted toward the enemy with inhuman speed, Tk a split second behind her. Kina slid through the enemies legs, he tried to grab at her but Tk span round as he reached the enemy and going into a handstand kicked out with both legs at the creatures head. The creature wailed in pain and looked up in surprise as Tk rolled away just as Kina kicked off a tree and brought out the knives she kept at her belt. She landed on the beasts shoulders and plunged her blades deep into its neck. Kina leapt casually from its shoulders as it fell to the ground and dissipated. "you know the price" Kina told Tk as she sheathed her knives. "that time again huh, ok lets fight". She leaped to the nearest tree an the leaves all around Tk shook slightly as Kina leaped from branch to branch with lightning speed, Tk knew trying to follow her with his eyes would only make him dizzy so he listened carefully to each of her movements. Tk heard her leap from the trees behind him and spun around throwing up his arms to block her attack as her lean body flew straight at him. They exchanged a flurry of blows Kina just slightly faster than Tk, suddenly Kina flipped over Tk's head spinning in the air and kneed him in the back. Tk grunted as her knee dug into his spine, he dropped to the ground and swung his leg around in an attempt to trip Kina up. She jumped back to avoid the blow and Tk ran at her slamming his shoulder into her chest, things went on like this for a few more minutes until finally Kina had Tk beaten. They looked into each others eyes, hers red his blue, she gave him a small smile. "I beat you Tk, as always", Tk sighed and reached up to his collar. He undid the first two buttons of his grey shirt, exposing his neck. Kina ran her hand over the many puncture scars littering his skin before leaning forward and sinking her small but extremely sharp canines into his soft skin and sucking at the warm blood pouring from the wound. Tk felt the sharp but familiar sting of her fangs in his skin and stood with his eyes closed as she continued to suck at his blood. Fighting only made the pain worse, "thank you Tk" Kina murmured as she withdrew her fangs and pressed a cool block of special stone to the wound. The stone was specially resistant to vampire wounds and stopped the bleeding almost immediately though the pain was still there.

**Ok as you might have gathered from this Tk is not completely human or vampire. Kina is a full vampire and this isn't the first time she bit Tk, in fact she's responsible for all of the puncture scars apart from one (story for another day). Each time she bites Tk she doesn't intend to change him but over time little by little small shots of venom have began to change him. So far he doesn't need blood but I'm not sure about the future, probably not because I really like this little Kina drinks Tk's blood ritual and I'm not sure I can do that if they're both vamps. **


End file.
